


She Loves Her Mommy

by capriciousTheosophist (orionCipher)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Defense of a Third Person, F/M, I have no regrets, Implied Death, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/capriciousTheosophist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she cannot love a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Her Mommy

Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she loves her mommy.  
She loves the gentle pulls of the comb after a shower with their _shlik shlik’s_ , and the way her mother cards her fingers through her damp hair, ruffling it just enough to give it bounce without snarling. Rose loves the crisp black contrast of her mother’s painted lips against her skin, and the way it leaves dirty smudges on her face when she’s kissed goodnight. The thin figure beneath her lab coat hides sturdy hips and strong arms she can’t help but love to feel surround her when she hugs her goodbye before school, and the fragile scent of sterility and lilacs that clings to her mother is another bit she loves, especially when it drapes over her on their drives to and fro.

Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she loves her mommy, but she cannot love her mommy’s new husband.  
She hates the pull of his eyes on her in her nightgown, and when he sneaks a peak while she’s changing, staring far too long and at far too worrisome places. She hates the way he licks his chapped lips, tongue snaking over the cracks in a gluttonous way, leaving them shiny and rouged, and especially when they linger on her skin. The broad shoulders filling up his crisp button-ups are matched with his bulky chest and formidable arms that she hates to have grip her painfully at night, and the lingering stench of his pungent pipe smoke stains her skin and overwrites the delicate remnants of flowers and clean, smothering her slowly. 

His name is ‘Dad,’ and though her mommy loves him so, so much, Rose can not.  
When Mom pleads she name him such, she simply says she’s not yet ready, unwilling to call out his name in broad daylight the way he makes her at night; he’s too deeply etched fear into her body for her to ever speak against him, but her will is too strong to ever allow her to completely bow before him. At night, when he creeps in, when her mommy is working in the labs she loves, she fights. He never takes her without a fight, and the inky dappling he laces her with is proof. He is meticulous. Vicious. Rose never feared the darkness or the things living in it the way she does the Monster her mommy married. He feasts on her and renders her into oblivion and licks his lips when they’re inside her in a fashion all his own. He kisses her goodnight and calls her princess and she in turn waits for the door to shut again and embraces the desolation. 

His name is John, and while Rose loves her mommy, he’s just a baby and she loves him too.  
She cannot fault him for his father. She cannot hate such a smiling face. But Rose can protect it. She’s seen the way he’s been looked at and held. The monster is just biding his time until her mommy goes back to work again, and she can not permit this. His attacks have decreased since the baby but his voracity persists; increases even. Rose will not waste this reprise. John will not become like her. John will live a safe life; he will not be broken inside or afraid of the night, even if he grows up to hate her. So when the monster comes, when he’s wedged tightly within her, when he dissolves her and when he falls to pieces on top of her, it is without fear that she strikes. John will be a kid, a teenager, an adult, and maybe even a father one day, but not unless she finishes this. He’s screaming now, bleeding on her pink sheets and silky pajama top, scrambling to reach the knitting needle in his back and ignorant if the one aimed for his throat. 

Her name is Rose, and she loves her mommy and she loves her baby brother.  
She loves them so, so much, and she calmly tells them just that when they take her. She has no regrets as she leaves the fractured home, the staggering scent of tobacco already clearing when the screaming sirens stop. She has shed light in the darkness and felled a mighty monster, and she has saved someone she holds very dear. 

Her name is Rose Lalonde, and this is not the end. 


End file.
